Puppy Power Cafe
The Puppy Power Cafe is a diner that will appear in the remake of the TV Series. Description The Puppy Power Cafe is a diner owned by Holly's Puppy Pound. On the outside, it looks like a traditional 1950's diner. It has a sculpture of Millicent Trueblood near the entrance. The sign reads "The Puppy Power Cafe". It is next to Holly's Puppy Pound. On the inside, the floor has black and white tiles with paw prints. There is a portrait of the heroes hanging on the wall. Menu Like all diners, the Puppy Power Cafe has a menu. The items on the Special Section of the menu are: Cooler's Kitchen Sink- A hamburger topped with ketchup, mustard, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, and secret sauce: which is barbeque sauce mixed with hot sauce. Nose Marie's Southern Fried Salad- A salad with bits of chicken and sweet and sour sauce. Bright Eyes' Hap-hap-happy Ice Cream Cone-An ice cream cone with a scoop of vanillia, a scoop of blueberry, and a scoop of tangerine ice cream. Howler's Howling Sandwich- A sandwich shaped like Howler with salami, cheese, and mayonnaise. Beamer's Bonnie Pudding- A ham sandwich with sausages and eggs with ketchup and mustard. Reflex's Heart Pie- A blueberry, apple, and cherry pie shaped like a heart. Whenever someone orders the pie, Reflex serves it to the customer along with a tiny bell. When someone rings the bell, Reflex will kiss the customer and say "I love you" to them. Perfect for Valentine's Day. Violet's Million-Dollar Soup- A tomato soup topped with cheese, pepperoni, and sausage. Iggy and Viggy's Banana Split- With 2 scoops of Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream, bananas, whipped cream, syrup, walnut remnants, and 2 cherries. Dexter's Fruit Burger- composed of strawberry slices, orange pieces, banana slices, apple slices, watermelon slices, and grapes. Louie's Kibble Cake- A dessert made for dogs. It is composed of dog food and kibble bits. Louie's 56 Flavor Cake- Another cake, this time made for humans. Made with 56 flavors of ice cream and whip cream on top. Perfect for weddings and birthday parties. Gordon's Hero Sandwich- A submarine sandwich with meatballs, pepperoni, barbeque sauce, chicken dipped in buffalo sauce, and swiss cheese shaped like Captain Canine. Dumbo's Blueberry Easter Bunnies- Easter bunnies that are actually made of blueberry juice. Anchor's Sea Food Surprise- Sea food platter shaped to look like Anchor. Whiskers Earp's Wild West Taco- A soft shell taco with chicken, tomatos, chese, lettuce, and barbeque sauce. Sarge's Ten Taco Topper- Ten hard shells tacos wrapped in soft shells with Sarge's signature sauce. Hibiscus's Flower Garden- A fruit salad with cherries, grapes, apples, blueberries, and strawberries sliced to look like flowers. Scooper's Strawberry Swooce- Strawberry ice cream covered in strawberry jelly, strawberry juice and pieces of strawberries. Tony the Artist's Multicolored Muffins- Twelve vanilla-flavored muffins in many colors with red, yellow and blue icing on the top and strawberries. Trivia The Puppy Power Cafe is a fan-made location made by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Category:What If's Category:Locations Category:Fan Fiction